Black Cat
by Yumiko21
Summary: Drops of salt water splashed tenderly onto Kagome's pale face, as the young miko's vassal swayed back and forth with the water. Kagome's prone figure began to twitch at the cold spray of water. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that the plot bunnies made me write. It was meant to be a full story but at the moment I'm going to leave it as a one shot. I may consider expanding it if enough people want me to... Enjoy the story, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as the others ate their dinner. The night was cool and nippy and Kagome had wrapped herself up in a warm jumper, even though the fire kept the cold away. Kagome watched as everybody finished his or her ramen meal and settled down to sleep. Miroku had finally gotten his act together and proposed to Sango and to the delight of everyone, she had accepted. The two lovebirds settled down together with Shippo sleeping in-between the two for the night. Inuyasha had settled down on one of the surrounding tree branches, poised and ready to defend if and Youkai decided that they wanted a midnight snack.<p>

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked off into the nearby trees.

"Just got to take care of some business." Kagome answered. "Kirara, can you come with me just so that I'll be safe?" She asked the kitten sized Nekomonta.

"Mew." Kirara meowed, getting up and jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Feh…Just be quick, okay?" Inuyasha asked, a light blush spreading across his face as he realised what business she was talking about.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Kagome assured him as she moved out of his sight range and into the darkening forest.

She walked quickly and quietly, not wanting to attract anything and soon she entered a beautiful moonlit clearing. The trees formed a full circle with a single tree stump in the middle.

'_Winter is fast approaching_' Kagome thought as she moved forward, intending to sit on the stump. She never got that far however, as something hard connected with her exposed neck, knocking her out at once.

* * *

><p>Drops of salt water splashed tenderly onto Kagome's pale face, as the young miko's vassal swayed back and forth with the water. Kagome's prone figure began to twitch at the cold spray of water.<p>

"_Water? Wait how'd I get in water?_" Kagome wondered, disorient and confused.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" Kagome wondered as she briefly heard a cannon fire before blacking out again, hoping beyond hope that someone would see her before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"…What are two little kittens doing all the way out here?" A voice questioned as Kagome slowly regained consciousness.<p>

"I don't know." Another voice said.

"What do we do with them? Throw them back?" A third voice asked.

"No! We won't throw them back." The first voice announced. "…And we're not going to eat them either! First things first, set a course back to that Island that we sailed past not too long ago.

"Aye!"

"And let's get these two bandaged up and out of the sun." The voice said and with that, Kagome blacked out again.

* * *

><p>When Kagome awoke, again she was resting peacefully on a soft red quilt with a sleeping Kirara beside her.<p>

"Oh! You're awake!" A deep voice said.

Turning, Kagome saw a young man with blood red hair and three scars running across his left eye. He wore a long black cape over his white shirt, which was tucked under the large red sash around his waist that held up a pair of loose brown trousers. He also had a sword on his waist and he wore a pair of plain brown sandals. He had teal blue eyes and an unshaven, short scruffy beard.

"Who…Who are you?" Kagome growled as she rose to her feet.

"Oh! You can speak? This makes things a lot easier."

"What do you mean 'I can speak'? Of course I can speak, can't all humans?"

"Human? Were you hit on the head or something because as far as I can tell, you look like an ordinary baby panther."

"What do you mean 'panther'? I'm clearly a human being!" Kagome was prepared for many responses but she wasn't prepared for when the man suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry." The man said after he had calmed himself down. "That was just funny. My name is Shanks and I'm the captain of this here pirate ship."

"This is a pirate ship?" Kagome asked, no fear present in her voice.

"Yeah!...Wait, you're not scared?" Shanks asked.

"No, why should I be? Just because it is a pirate ship?"

"Um…Yes. Usually people run in fear at the mere mention of pirates, especially when they see my flag."

"Well your ship may be a pirate ship but that doesn't mean that it is an evil ship. Besides, if you were going to hurt or kill us then you would have already done it while we were sleeping or you could even just left us drifting in the ocean instead of picking us up." Kagome explained.

Shanks stared at her for a moment or two before he burst into another round of laughter. "Forgive me." He said after he had calmed himself down again. "So, who's your friend?"

"Friend? Oh! You mean Kirara?"

"Kirara? Such a pretty name and your name is?"

"Kagome Higarashi."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome? Such a pretty name. So did you and Kirara both eat Devil fruits?"

"Devil fruit? What's that?"Kagome asked moving to sit up.

"I don't think you should be trying to sit up just yet, when we found you two, you both had pretty serious injuries." Shanks cautioned.

"I did?" Kagome asked looking herself over. She was now only a little bigger then Kirara and she was bandaged almost from head to paws. Her fur was a beautiful midnight black colour with dark blue highlights.

"Yeah, most of your wounds, I've been told, are going to heal without out scaring except…"

"Except?"

"Well…there were two wounds, one on either side of your face, just underneath your eyes in the shape of a canine tooth, our doctor says that those will probably scar, though your fur will probably hide it."

"Ok… So back to my original question, what is a Devil fruit?"

"You seriously don't know? Well, a Devil fruit is a special type of fruit which, when eaten, gives the person who eats it incredible powers at the cost of never being able to swim ever again."

"WHAT! You mean I'm stuck as a panther that can't swim forever?"

"No…Let me explain. There are three known types of Devil Fruit. The first, and most common is the Paramecia type."

"Paramecia type?"

"Yes, this type of fruit gives you the ability to have super-human strength such as giving you the ability to turn your body into rubber or allowing you to become invisible at will. The second type of fruit is the Zoan type. These fruit allow a person to transform into a particular animal. This is the type that that you probably ate. You should be able to change back into a human form if you try."

"Should?"

"The third is the Logia type, which is the rarest type. These fruit allow the user to control and transform themselves into a particular element like fire, ice, electricity or something else to that degree."

"So how do I change back into a human?"

"…I have no idea!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later…<p>

"Not it…No…There we go!" Shanks commented as Kagome finally managed to change back into a semi human form. "Well this proves it! I have no idea what Devil fruit you ate because I have never heard of a fruit that allows someone to transform into different animals."

"You haven't?" Kagome asked before looking down at herself and, realising she was A. Had no clothes on and B. was in a smaller body than she remembered, leapt off the bed only to poke her head back above the side of the bed.

Shanks chuckled as he stood up and moved over to a nearby dresser. "Here, try these on; they should be sixe to fit."

"Thank-you." Kagome said as she accepted the garments, which included a cream-tan coloured shirt, a pair of long pants and a deep sea blue coloured cloak with gold trimmings.

"We also found this around your neck." Shanks said, handing her a necklace with a single canine tooth shaped stone attached to it."

* * *

><p>"I must admit, those clothes look good on you." Shanks commented as he re-entered the small cabin.<p>

"Thanks…" Kagome said, blushing as Kirara finally started to stir. "Hey sleepy head, you're finally awake."

"Mew?"

* * *

><p>"LAND HOW!" a voice yelled from up above an hour later.<p>

"What Island?" Shanks asked after all three of them had reached the deck with Shanks carrying Kagome in her Kitten form while Kirara rested on his shoulder.

"According to the map, it's _ Island!"

* * *

><p>1. Mainly based on a Harbour Seal.<p>

2. Please note that while I am going to advance this story idea, it will be under a different title so that I can this story a two-shot.


	3. Sequal Up

**The Sequl is now up and the title is 'Pieces of Time'. Updates will be random because of my schedule. Enjoy :)**


End file.
